


Leave His Mark

by Hotarukunn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M, Marking, Power Dynamics, Rare Pairing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xanxus was going to show everyone that the boy was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave His Mark

When the alarm rang through the room, Xanxus threw his pillow at the thing. The shrill sound continued to pierce the cold morning air, and the boss of Varia scowled as Hibari shot up, looking at what time it was. He huffed, and grabbed the boy around his waist as he sat up. "You're not going fucking anywhere." he growled. Hibari scowled as well, when Xanxus refused to let go. "I have school," he commented. "I don't give a damn about that." Xanxus replied. "You're just sleeping on the roof anyway, so then you might as well sleep here."

Hibari tugged at his arms, and Xanxus shifted his grip so he could pull the boy closer to him. He sat up, and moved his hand to hold around Hibari's throat. Hibari glared at him over his shoulder, but Xanxus ignored him. He buried his teeth in the boy's neck, biting deep into the soft, unmarred skin. Hibari hissed as the teeth pierced his skin, and suddenly, his tonfa were in his hands, and he hit Xanxus over the jaw. The older man growled, and shoved Hibari to the floor. He pressed his knee against the small of Hibari's back, and once more bit him. "Don't. Leave. Marks." Hibari spit, even though he knew that Xanxus had already done exactly that. Xanxus smirked like a wolf around the flesh in his mouth, and he pressed against Hibari, who growled and kicked back his leg. He hit Xanxus on the leg, but his bare foot didn't exactly do much damage. Xanxus chuckled deep in his throat, and bit down on another spot on Hibari's throat.

Once he finally was pleased, he lapped up a little of the blood that oozed from the bite-wounds. Hibari let out another growl and got to his feet and went inside the bathroom. Xanxus could hear him curse under his breath, and he smirked. Everyone would be able to see that, because some of those wounds would probably leave scars in the end. And everyone would know that Hibari Kyoya was his.


End file.
